


Rumors

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Rumors, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Nicole Haught, the star basketball player, hates rumors. Waverly Earp, head cheerleaders, love rumors.Nicole Haught rather keeps her love life private, Waverly Earp could care less what others think.Can Waverly show Nicole that rumors can be fun sometimes? Or will Nicole be still opposed to rumors?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> "Let 'еm talk, let 'em all speculate, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)/Let's get outta here, it's getting late  
> /t's getting late (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)/They’ll be jealous for sure when they see that I’m yours" - Rumors by Ava Max
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at wayhaughtprompts

It wasn’t Waverly Earp’s fault that her girlfriend was the most popular basketball player at their University. It wasn’t her fault that she was the head cheerleader (and the most talented one according to Nicole). Rumors spread quickly, too quickly if you ask Nicole, often muttering something about how people should stay in their lane. 

The rumor of the week happens to focus on their relationship, somehow a rumor that Waverly and Nicole were faking it so they can be the power couple on campus. Which Nicole quickly laughed and rejected, knowing rumors were no fun and rather kept her love life private. Waverly on the other hand thought it was rather funny, stating that people were jealous, citing that the rumor probably came from Champ and his friends.

Nonetheless, a rumor is a rumor and Nicole doesn’t want anything to do with it, reassuring Waverly that she loved her no matter what. To be honest, it was rather odd to see Nicole act this way, not prone to being jealous or being impacted by rumors, Waverly quite like seeing her girlfriend like this. She almost suspects that it’s because Nicole dislikes that people are rude or plain uncaring about others.

Sitting in Wynonna and Nicole’s apartment living room was Waverly’s usual place to hide and do work, mentioning that the library had too many people and Chrissy had Perry over. (To be quite fair neither Nicole nor Wynonna cared if Waverly was over, her present often help them focus on their school work)

It was rather interesting to be studying with Nicole and Wynonna, well Wynonna is technically trying to do homework that was due a week before, but still, it was nice. Even with Wynonna’s complaining and Nicole’s flirting, Waverly managed to focus on her homework, with the occasional distraction or two. 

Halfway through studying, Waverly still can’t stop thinking about the rumor, usually not bothered by these kinds of things, it was rather fun to be the subject of these kinds of things. While the rumor itself was rather harmless at best, Waverly can’t help but think about even with Nicole’s popularity on campus she strongly dislikes the fact that people talk. 

Waverly had originally found it somewhat odd that Nicole hated being the center of attention even if she was the head basketball player, but soon found out it was due to the modest upbringing that caused her to be rather private. Still finding out that rumors somewhat bothered her girlfriend always made her laugh, knowing most times Nicole could care less about what others said or thought about her.

As Nicole and Wynonna were distracted by their school work, Waverly decided that she’ll have some fun with Nicole later and hopefully find out a bit more about her dislike for rumors.

*****  
Somehow by dinner time, all three had finished their work and managed not to distract each other from anything. Well, Wynonna may have tried to get Nicole’s attention for a bit but she was stopped by Waverly. Luckily for Nicole and Waverly, Wynonna had something with Doc and Dolls that night and probably won’t be home until the next day. Knowing Wynonna, she might be home until the next night if she’s going to Doc and Doll’s place, but this meant Waverly was able to put her plan into action.

Once Wynonna left, the pair were able just to relax and spend time together, something that was often rare due to their schedules. Soon Nicole started making dinner, muttering how she owns Waverly something because she got Wynonna to do school work and not bothering her for a couple of hours. To be honest, Waverly was not going to complain, she’s quite a fan of Nicole’s cooking and it often gave them time to just relax and talk.

*****  
After dinner and cleaning up, Nicole and Wavelry found themselves cuddling on Nicole’s bed, something they enjoyed and needed after a long week. Watching Nicole relax was something rare for Waverly to see, often the redhead would be stressed about school or basketball or both. Soon Waverly realized this was the best moment to put her plan into motion, knowing that it was rather hard for Nicole to resist or say no to Waverly. 

With this, Waverly soon found herself straddling Nicole, smiling as she looked down at her girlfriend. Nicole was rather shocked, not that she was surprised that Waverly was taking the lead but rather surprised since it was so sudden. All Nicole could do was put her hands on Waverly’s hips and look up, smiling back at Waverly. 

“You know that we never actually talked about why you hate rumors,” Waverly said as she looked down at Nicole.

As soon Nicole realized what Waverly said, she started to blush. To be honest, she wasn’t against rumors, she just hated nosey people and wished people just didn’t talk about others. It was never an issue before per se, Nicole just had a happy relationship with someone loves.

“Well, it’s not like I hate rumors. I just wished people mind their own business, why should other people care about our relationship and what we do together?” Nicole said, hoping this would satisfy Waverly’s question.

Nicole noticed Waverly make a face, this was something Waverly usually does if she’s not satisfied with an answer and both know that Nicole would have continued explaining to her.

“Babe, I understand but they never bothered you beforehand. So why now?” 

“Because….”

“Because?”

“Because I don’t like it when people talk poorly about my friends and loved ones like I don’t understand why other people care so much about what others do. You can say I’m rather private on things involving the people I care the most about” 

Waverly looked down at the blushing redhead and just smiled, knowing how much Nicole cared about her and knowing that she has her best interest at all times. With that Waverly leaned down and kissed Nicole, it didn’t take long for Nicole to kiss her back. Soon Waverly found herself slowly grinding on Nicole’s lap as they continued kissing. It wasn’t unusual for them to find themselves in this position, rather it can be difficult for them to be separated when they’re alone.

Finally, Waverly broke the kiss and sat up, looking down at the flushed redhead was a sight to see, something Waverly could never forget. To be honest, Waverly was never a fan of make-out sessions or being intimate when she was with Champ, but with Nicole that changes. Soon Waverly found herself grinding again, as she put her hands on Nicole's shoulders, hearing Nicole moan was one of Waverly’s favorite things. But soon Waverly stopped, hearing a soft whine from Nicole made her chuckle.

“You know, Nic, that's rather nice of you to think of me like that. But you know sometimes rumors are fun, don’t you think. Don’t you think the things people think of are rather scandalous?” Waverly asks.

Before answering, Waverly’s mouth found its way to Nicole’s neck and it latched on, sucking on the pale skin of Nicole's neck. All Nicole could do was moan as one of her hands left Waverly’s hip and found its way to Waverly’s hair, tugging her head closer onto her neck. Soon Waverly let go, leaving a purple bruise on Nicole’s neck, both knowing that would be there for days to come.

“Baby you know I can’t have marks on my neck, it’s basketball season, Coach Nedley is gonna be pissed” Nicole whined as Waverly smirked.

“Let him be mad, I want people to know you’re mine. I like it when people know that we’re together and that I’m dating the Haught-est basketball player on the team” Waverly teased.

On a good day, it was hard for Nicole to deny Waverly, on days when Waverly teased her it was even harder. With Waverly’s teasing, Nicole found it rather hard to keep herself in control and soon flipped Waverly onto her back. This was Waverly’s favorite Nicole, the Nicole that loses some control and takes control, something that’s rather rare for Nicole to do.

“Oh baby if you want people to talk than I’ll give them a reason to talk”

Waverly was aware of how this was going to go and was rather excited to see Nicole like this, to be rougher with her. Nicole lowered her head to Waverly’s neck and slowly started kissing it, leaving small marks over her neck, knowing that she would have to cover her neck up for cheer practice. As Nicole was making her way up Waverly’s neck, Nicole felt Waverly’s legs wrapped themselves around the small of her back, keeping Nicole close as they lay in bed together. With that Nicole started to slowly grind her hips into Waverly as Waverly pulled her off her neck and towards her mouth. 

This was something neither of them could ever get old off, wishing and hoping that they could stay like this forever.

*****

After their rather long make-out session, the pair found themselves laying on Nicole’s bed cuddling and just taking in the time alone. It was hard for them to have some quality time together, with practice and school (and Wynonna interrupting them) it was difficult for them to be together. It was rather nice to have this time, knowing that the week will be tough and hectic with their schedules, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Waverly found herself tracing lines on Nicole’s stomach as she took in the smell of vanilla dipped doughnuts and the smell of Nicole’s laundry detergent. This was Waverly’s heaven, this was her safe space. No rumors can stop her from loving Nicole. No rumors can stop Nicole from loving her.

This is the best thing Waverly could ask for.


End file.
